full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Prof. Farnsbrown
Prof. Farnsbrown is a Time Traveler, but more like a Time Keeper. He and his assistants, Sashi and B4 are in charge of keeping track of the Timelines and Omniverse Dimensions. He is also a trusted ally and friend of Peter Talbot in the Future. Characteristics *'Name': Emmett Farnsbrown *'Age': Possible 50s (but stopped aging after being exposed to the Great Clock) *'Hair': Shaggy Gray White *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Uknown Background A Glitch in Time At some point he was working for Area 51. It's not known what his job was exactly, but it had something to do with tachyon particles. In the 1950's, Professor Farnsbrown, having discovered special properties in tachyon particles, received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. However, a slight miscalculation, and an explosion accidentally caused by his assistant, threw them both into the event horizon, where they both remained for a hundred thousand years in separate parts, unable to meet one another. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, or have to sleep or eat; just exist. He went insane for a while, but then got bored and regained his sanity. He gained complete understanding of the space-time continuum, but suddenly found himself at the Great Clock. There, he had met B-4, the only working artificial intelligent robot that maintained its functions. He had learned that the Great Clock stabilized the timeline, but that it wasn’t a time machine. To use it so, would bring about the end of reality as it were… in all dimensions. Learning and studying the Clock, Farnsbrown learned of a way to use the clock to travel from time, space, and dimension to better help the worlds, as a time-traveling hero of sorts. Reunion Gone Dark Personality Farnsbrown could be absent-minded at times, and was regarded by many as strange or as a crazy mad scientist. As such, he had few friends (the only known friends were his assistant and apprentice, Sashi, Peter Talbot, and his robot, B-4). Because of this, Farnsbrown was often seen as a loner. However, Farnsbrown cared about the people he was close to. He even claimed he almost risked the Space-Time Continuum to save Peter's life once, even going as well as saving an Alternate Peter from dying (when he was really supposed to). Farnsbrown sometimes went to great lengths, even illegal acts, that would allow him to complete his projects Skills/Abilities Skills Knowledge of Space and Time: Due to his time in entrapment for several millennia within the Great Clock, Farnsbrown has a working understanding of the space-time continuum. This allows him to travel to any point in space and time, as well as slowing down or speeding up time as he pleases. However, he states that there are places he cannot go and things he cannot do, though what restricts him is not yet explained. Abilities *'Interdimensional Travel': Farnsbrown's abilities are not limited to this universe, having visited other universes and the space between them. With it, he *'Age Regression/Progression': Farnsbrown is able to regress or progress a person's age, but seems incapable of doing it on something mechanical, instead having to pull it physically out of the past. *'Teleportation through Space/Time/Dimension': Farnsbrown is capable of teleporting people, objects and even places like the Great Clock to almost any destination instantaneously without any trouble. However, he does have to follow certain rules; for example, he cannot bring the past and future versions of an individual together unless absolutely necessary. *'Immortality': Additionally, Farnsbrown's time travel powers have left him biologically immortal, with no need to eat or sleep. Equipment *'Chrono-Navigator' Relationships Milleneon At one time, the two were like father and son, as Milleneon was Emmett's first assistant. Gallery Voice Actor Christopher Lloyd Trivia *Farnsbrown was modeled after Dr. Emmett Brown from the Back to the Future franchise, as well as Professor Paradox from Ben 10. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Time Travelers